1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connection device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to an optical connection device in which a laser diode and a photodiode are included in one chip, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In high speed semiconductor devices, there are a limit in signal transmission speed and a limit in large capacity high speed transmission due to cross-talk caused by complicated wirings, the limitation of packaging density, and electromagnetic interference (EMI). As a means for addressing these problems in signal transmission, an optical interconnection technique that uses light for signal transmission between semiconductor devices has drawn attention.
Generally, in order to transmit a signal, a transmitter that send a signal and a receiver that receives the signal are necessary, and there are many cases that the signal transmission must be transmitted in bi-directions. For example, an input/output terminal of a semiconductor memory functions as a bi-directional terminal, that is, an input terminal of ‘writing data’ and an output terminal of ‘read data’.
Generally, a semiconductor laser diode (LD) is used as a device for transmitting an optical signal and a photodiode (PD) is used as a device for receiving the optical signal. A vertical cavity surface emitting laser (VCSEL) that has low power consumption, oscillates in a vertical direction to a substrate, and is easily arranged in multi-channels is mainly used as the LD. In most bi-directional optical connection modules. The LD and the PD are separated, and thus, data transmission and data receiving are separately achieved.
Thus, in the prior art, since an LD and a PD are separately used, a bi-directional connection is achieved through two optical fibers. Thus, the configuration of the communication system is complicated resulting in high manufacturing costs.